Currently, there are a variety of conferencing systems that allow a user to dial into and set up an audio or video conference. For example, solutions exist that allow users to dial into a common number and create a conference. Once the conference host logs in and provides the host code, a conference is set up with any participants who have already dialed in (or dial in later) and have provided the appropriate participant code that corresponds with the host code.
One of the problems with these types of systems is that a participant/host may not always remember their host code/participant code. This results in the user having to go back and look up the conference information in an email/calendaring system to determine the host code/participant code. This method not only takes additional time, but also results in other problems. For example, the person may not be in their office and may not have access to the email/calendaring system. In this instance, the participant may not be able to access the conference information. What is needed is a solution that is not only simple, but also secure.